


Long Way To Happy

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Present For Ash, Biting, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hales Live, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mentioned Kate Argent, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Hales, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles would like to make Derek's issues magically disappear because they hurt him when they rear their ugly heads just as much as they hurt Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way To Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the amazing, astoundingly wonderful, absolutely sweetest person on the face of this fucking planet. My Soul Sister, my Akra, my Brain Buddy, and co-author for so many fics, [acherona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/profile).
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I apologize for any typos, I have no beta and I wrote this overnight so it's a little speed demon fic.

Being in love with Derek Hale was a very difficult endeavor but Stiles had foolishly assumed it would be easier when he finally got a shot at actually dating him. Oh how wrong he had been, criminally wrong. Being allowed to woo and date Derek was the _worst thing ever_.

He'd always known Derek had _issues_. He knew all about Kate Argent's attempted murder by arson of the entire Hale family. He actually knew more about it than anyone in Beacon Hills who was not an Argent or a Hale, _including_ the Hale emissary's betrayal, because he'd been there the night it had happened. He didn't think the Hales remembered him being there, since they'd been a little busy escaping flames at the time, or that he'd called his Dad to come arrest the arsonists but he'd been there, he knew everything about the situation. So though he'd been pining after Derek for _years_ , since even before Kate, he'd never made a move.

Before Kate that had been because Derek was a cool older kid and Stiles was an unpopular spazzy geek. After he'd figured that Derek would have a slew of issues involving Stiles' underage status. He'd waited until his eighteenth birthday then chosen flowers, because you should always start with flowers, to put on the Hale stoop for Derek.

He had not taken Peter Hale's love of screwing with people or Laura Hale's well documented popularity or Derek's middle child status into account however. Peter had taken and hidden the little card Stiles had tucked into the flowers and told _everyone_ in the family about how sad it was that Stiles had joined the ranks of the smitten for Deputy Hale. Poor kid being the Sheriff's son and seeing the object of his unrequited affections day in and day out.

All the Hales had assumed that said object of affection was Deputy _Laura_ Hale and forgotten that there was _another_ Deputy Hale that Stiles saw daily. One that was decidedly more stubbly.

So even Derek and Laura had assumed that the flowers had been for Laura. Which sent Derek into a sad little brooding spiral that would have been flattering if it hadn't resulted in Stiles, who'd come in every day to spend time with Derek and offer him homemade cookies, being threatened by an Alpha werewolf.

\-------------------------------------------

_Stiles sighed his disappointment over Derek not being at the station as he packed the cookies he'd brought for him in the backseat. His Dad had told him that Derek had called in sick, which Stiles thought was BS unless something had happened. A werewolf emergency. The thought had him worried._

_He turned, shutting the back door, and nearly jumped out of his skin because Talia Hale was there, too close for comfort._

_"Jesus! Mrs. Hale," he smiled a little, "You sca-" his breath left him in a hard whoosh when the woman slammed him against the car, her face hard though all werewolf attributes were well controlled and hidden and her eyes were _furious_._

_"Do you think that you have the right to use Derek and play with his feelings without consequences because your father is his boss?"_

_He goggled, still trying to get his breath back, "Huh?" then he made a wheezing noise because Talia's hand was now on his windpipe._

_" Don't play innocent with me boy. I'm not going to let you use Derek to get at Laura. It's reprehensible that you'd play with his feelings this way just to get to her."_

_His eyes nearly popped out of his head and, forgetting that Talia could crush his head like a grape with one hand if she wasn't trying to appear human, he shoved her shoulders hard. It was probably shock that made her stagger back but now Stiles was too mad to give a damn._

_"What? What?! Laura?! Using Derek? What the hell have you been smoking because that is some seriously bad shit. Since when have I ever shown any interest in Laura? I don't bring her cookies or spend an hour at her desk trying to make her laugh. Why would you think I'm interested in Laura?"_

_Talia was mute in shock to hear such vehemence against her daughter._

_"Empirically Laura might be gorgeous but so is every single Hale. Jesus I've never so much as said more that 'hi' and 'bye' and 'I was not speeding and picking on me because you're pissed about desk duty is an abuse of power.'!"_

_"You wouldn't be the first to be too intimidated to be straightforward. The flowers-"_

_"Oh like you didn't read the card. Bullshit. All that is bullshit. As if this entire freaking town doesn't know about the three years I wasted on asking Lydia Martin out," he spat, temper in his eyes._

_"Derek doesn't want the hyperactive spazz in his space? Fine. I can take rejection, no need for him to be a coward and send his mother to tell me to fuck off and die. I'll just keep me, my cookies, and unwanted affections far, far away from his stubbly ass. Serves me right for thinking he might actually like to join the ranks of the living and have some flowers."_

_Talia watched Stiles stomp into the Jeep, slam the door, and peel out of the lot before he brain rebooted. She thought about everything Peter had said about the flowers and realized he hadn't specified which Deputy Hale and they'd done Derek a disservice by assuming it meant Laura. Then she remembered there had been no card and growled, "Peter Hale you are dead."_

_Hours later Stiles was in his room listening to 'fuck that asshole' music when a knock on the bedroom door pulled him out of his pity party. He didn't turn to look since Scott was out on a date, lucky bastard, which meant it could only be his Dad._

_"No we are not having pizza for dinner. I am not so deep in the woes of rejection that I will sanction a cheat on your diet."_

_"Stiles."_

_That voice was not his dad's but it was certainly familiar. He had his glare in place when he turned to see Derek Hale in the doorway. "You are aware that you being here makes it impossible for me to stay far, far away from you. Since this is my room and you're trespassing, any blame for me now being in your space is all yours."_

_Derek's face cycled through irritation, exasperation and came to settle on what Stiles considered the cop 'notification' expression, "Peter removed the card from the flowers before anyone else saw them. And the way he phrased telling us about them was in a way that we'd assume that the Deputy Hale they were for was Laura."_

_Stiles blinked slowly then narrowed his eyes, "How can you just go right to 'Laura' when a token of interest is sent to a Deputy Hale and there are two Deputy Hales in the department?"_

_Now Derek looked baffled, "Because people like Laura. She's gorgeous, personable, smiles and laughs and jokes and people get her jokes. I'm the scruffy, depressive ax murderer in uniform."_

_The light bulb flickered on as Stiles heard middle child syndrome loud and clear. He got to his feet, "Derek," and yeah the slight panic in Derek's eyes was a little flattering, "I like you. I like your grumbling snark, the way you can communicate via nothing but eyebrow and bitch face, the morbid jokes you tell with an utterly straight face that only I seem to get and God knows I like your scruffy face. I don't share my cookies with everyone you know. So shake the middle child syndrome off a minute and answer me one question."_

_Derek swallowed, eyes still on Stiles' advance, "What?"_

_"Do you like me back?"_

_The very tips of Derek's ears turned pink and he actually looked shy as he answered, "Yes."_

\-----

In a perfect world, or a movie, or fanfiction fluff, that would have been their happy ever after. But no. Derek's issues were far reaching and spanned multiple years and levels of his life. After the 'yes' Stiles had begun wooing Derek in earnest. Flowers, baked goods, stuffed animals won at a fair, no Stiles had _not_ spent a hundred dollars trying to win a ridiculously ugly wolf plush for Derek shut up, and little chocolate kisses left everywhere Derek frequented that Stiles had access to.

He'd put serious effort into getting Derek to laugh or crack a smile, not very successfully. He'd started wondering if Derek would ever let himself let go when he'd finally managed to make him smile, which had wound up being a clusterfuck all around.

\-------------------------------------------

_"I am aware that my current predicament is a source of amusement for you Dad," Stiles' voice was flat and dry, "but if you could put real effort into getting me down from here that would be good."_

_The Sheriff just kept laughing, bent over, face red, because every time he looked up and saw his son swinging back and forth by the ankle from the oak tree, covered in splotches of paint from the paintball gun that had been set up to fire until empty at whoever triggered the trap, and Scott a few feet away, completely unscathed and shifting guiltily back and forth on his feet and apologizing over and over again for asking Stiles to deliver his letter the depth of the farce hit him full in the face again._

_"What the hell?"_

_Stiles closed his eyes as if in pain when he heard Derek's voice. Perfect, this was just what he needed to make this experience reach peak humiliation for him, "Scott when I get down I am going to neuter you."_

_"I am so sorry Stiles. I didn't know Allison's parents had booby-trapped our message tree!"_

_"You do not need to breed Scott, seriously," there was a slight choked sound that got Stiles' attention and he opened his eyes. And saw Derek grinning. Despite being upside down his mouth dropped open and all he managed to get out was an awed, "Wow."_

_Derek's eyebrow arched, "What?"_

_"Your smile." Stiles was not expecting the smile to drop off or for Derek's expression to turn from amusement to an almost dead look before he turned and started walking away. "Derek?" He didn't even glance back, "Derek!" Stiles began to thrash and flail in earnest, "Someone get me down now!" Because somehow he'd done something wrong and hurt Derek somehow and he had to find out what he'd done and fix it. Immediately._

_His Dad stopped laughing immediately, "Okay just hang on and I'll figure out how to lower you down."_

_"Hurry!"_

_"Well if you're in a rush," Chris Argent's voice drawled._

_And the next thing Stiles knew there was a twang and the ground was rushing up at his face._

_It took an hour for him to get out of the medical staff's clutches and Stiles went immediately to the Hale house. Goddamn Chris Argent. Just because he didn't want his daughter getting any was not any reason to ruin the romantic lives of others. Stiles pounded the side of his fist on the door until it opened, to show Laura scowling at him before yanking him up and against the wall by his shirtfront._

_"What did you do to Derek?" she hissed in a dangerous whisper._

_"I don't know!" Stiles yelped, "All I know is that he smiled, I said that he smiled after I wowed and then he went all stony and left!"_

_"And it took you an hour to come after him?" She snarled._

_"The ER staff wouldn't let me go!"_

_It was only then that Laura noticed the state Stiles was in, paint splattered, dirty, a truly majestic bruise covering the side of his face, and looking like he was about to cry. "What the hell happened to you?"_

_"Scott, Allison, Chris Argent's lousy idea of protecting his daughter's virtue followed by his even more lousy idea of a joke. Laura!"_

_She let him go, "He's out by the lake."_

_Which was a good ten minute hike away. Stiles ran it, tripping and getting even dirtier and scraping up his palms, in three. He burst out of the tree line and practically tackled Derek before the man could get up from the log he was sitting on. He gripped Derek's shoulders, twisting his hands in the fabric of his shirt so Derek couldn't shake him off, "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! Your smile just knocked me flat! I've never seen you smile before and when I did it was just so damned beautiful I couldn't articulate. I don't know why you don't smile more often because seriously that is the most incredible smile I've ever seen and it should be shared with the world but if you don't want to it's okay just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it and don't make me go awa-" a hand covered his mouth, stopping the babble._

_Derek's eyes were wide, surprised, "You...like my smile? You thought it was, was beautiful?"_

_Stiles words were muffled against Derek's palm so he nodded his assent. Then when Derek lowered his hand he said, "Yeah. Like ridiculously beautiful, if I'd been on my feet it would have knocked me off them. You don't know?"_

_"My teeth are big," it was a mutter, "Laura, Cora, and Tyler always made fun of them, called me Cottontail and replaced my lunch with all carrots. It was always the same at school too."_

_"Um...well I'd lie if I said I hadn't noticed the teeth but I kind of always thought more along the lines of 'Oh my what big teeth you have' and 'the better to eat you with' and can I just go ahead and die because today has been the most humiliating day I have had since summer camp '06."_

_Derek's lips twitched and then he really looked at Stiles and sucked in a sharp breath, "What happened?"_

_"Long story and I really am long storied out," Stiles felt Derek's hand cover the bruised side of his face, saw the green eyes full of concern and it made the day at least fifty percent better._

_"Is there anything I can do?"_

_"Smile at me again? Only if you want I mean if you don't want to smile it's cool but-oh," Stiles was just as awed by Derek's smile the second time around and it made the day go up to ninety percent better._

_"You're ridiculous. I don't know why I like you."_

_And would you look at that, fully recovered day._

\-------------------------------------------

Stiles sighed and rubbed the center of his forehead, looking across the town square where a very young couple glanced up and down shyly before moving in at a snail's pace to kiss, clearly their first. First kisses, supposed to be magical and sweet. For most people anyway. Not for Stiles Stilinski with the love of his life. Oh no. Nope. His first kiss with Derek had, as with so much more, been a disaster.

\-------------------------------------------

_He was finally on a date with Derek. Finally. After months, months of wooing he was on an official date with Derek Hale. And it was going well! He'd taken Derek on a picnic because he knew Derek didn't like crowds, played Frisbee with him, no dog jokes please brain, and now they were walking back to the Jeep. He should have known it was going too well._

_Impulse was one of Stiles' most well know traits so when he saw Derek looking so content and happy and so damned beautiful leaning against the Jeep he wasn't able to stop himself. He stepped right up and kissed him. It didn't take more than two seconds for Stiles to register a problem because Derek had frozen and wasn't responding at all._

_He stepped back, concern knitting his eyebrows together, "Derek?"_

_Derek didn't look at him, gaze fixed instead on the trees over Stiles' shoulder, "We should go."_

_"Hey," it was soft, worried, and Stiles reached for Derek's hand, then froze when he flinched._

_Derek moved away quickly and got into the passenger seat, Stiles' startled gaze following him. "We going?"_

_Stiles nodded slowly, "Yeah. Sure." He got into the Jeep and started to drive Derek back to the Hale property. He and silence weren't friends but he couldn't think of what to say so his fingers drummed agitatedly on the steering wheel as it stretched and stretched uncomfortably. It strained his nerves until he pulled over on the side of the road and turned to look at Derek._

_And promptly had his heart torn out of his chest because Derek looked hunted. He folded his hands in his lap, saw Derek's eyes go to them and spoke calm and soft, "Derek please look at me?" He waited until green eyes lifted to his, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"_

_Derek's gaze flicked away then back then away again, "Nothing."_

_"Derek," he caught Derek's eyes again, "Look I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to do anything that hurts you okay? I can't keep from hurting you if I don't know what does. You obviously didn't want me to kiss you-"_

_"No! I mean yes. I mean I did want you to kiss me but," Derek trailed off._

_"But? C'mon buddy, communication is key for any relationship," Stiles coaxed._

_Derek twitched a little, "I don't like being boxed in. My back was to the Jeep."_

_Stiles blinked and started to reach out then froze, remembering Derek's flinch, "Can I hold your hand?"_

_Derek huffed like he thought Stiles was ridiculous and grabbed his hand a little brusquely, a frown on his face._

_Stiles squeezed Derek's hand, "Will you tell me why? I'd like to understand."_

_He felt Derek's fingers twitch against him but he didn't pull away as more silence stretched out then he started talking._

_"My ex liked to box me in, to make it impossible for me to get away if she did something I didn't really like unless I went through her and she...she wouldn't stop when I asked her to." Derek looked uncomfortable before he laughed bitterly, "Ridiculous isn't it? I was stronger, could take down a bully in seconds but I couldn't get away from one tiny woman, couldn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted to."_

_"No," Stiles' voice was firm, "It's not ridiculous or stupid or weak. You are not weak. She took advantage of you, manipulated you and the situation so that you were forced into a corner you couldn't fight out unless you hurt her and you would never do that. You'd never hurt someone you care about and she knew that and took advantage of it. What she did to you was wrong, was nothing short of rape, and was not your fault."_

_Derek swallowed hard, "I let her-"_

_"You loved her. She didn't deserve it, didn't deserve you, and if I ever meet your ex I swear to Christ I'm going to shove sensitivity so far up her ass she'll be vomiting emo music."_

_That got an amused snort out of Derek and Stiles squeezed his hand again, "I want you to do me a favor okay? If I ever do anything you don't like in that way or that makes you feel uncomfortable I want you to tell me, tell me that it bothers you, tell me to stop. And I promise you, I swear by my mother's spirit," he saw Derek's eyes widen and knew Derek understood how big a deal that was for Stiles to say it, he didn't causally remark about his mother, "that I will stop when you tell me to. We have a deal?"_

_"Stiles..." Derek closed his eyes and nodded, throat thick, "Deal."_

_"Okay then," Stiles had started driving again and held Derek's hand all the way back to Derek's house. When they were standing on the porch, plenty of open space around the both of them, Stiles tugged at Derek's sleeve, "Hey Derek."_

_"Hey Stiles."_

_"Asshole," Stiles' lips twitched, "Can I kiss you?"_

_Derek smiled, brilliantly, and did the moving in this time, catching Stiles' lips with his in a long, slow, toe-curling kiss._

_It was a hell of a better one than their first._

__\-------------------------------------------------_ _

__Stiles finally got home and climbed up to the roof to lay down on it, arms stretched out, palms facing the sky. They'd slowly been working through the intimacy problems Kate had saddled Derek with, hell they'd nearly gotten completely naked with each other a dozen times over the past year of dating, but Derek always pulled back at the last minute. Which was fine, it was Derek's choice not to continue but he never told Stiles _why_. No matter how many times Stiles asked, whenever he asked, Derek refused to talk about what the problem was._ _

__Stiles had even tried twenty questions on the subject, or well more like twenty statements. Derek's reaction to the statement of 'You know if you're asexual and just don't want sex at all it's okay. I am totally cool playing with Mr. Happy, his bad dragon dot come buddies, and mental images of you on my own.' had been stunned speechlessness followed by a hot and heavy make-out session and a growled assurance that he was very much bisexual but still _no_ explanation. It had been a dearth of communication._ _

__Well today he'd certainly found out why Derek kept pulling back before they got too close to mutual orgasms._ _

__Apparently Derek's fangs and claws had a habit of dropping when he got seriously aroused._ _

__Also apparently Derek hadn't been trusting Stiles to handle the werewolf thing well._ _

__Stiles had thought Derek was aware that he knew about the lycanthropy. He'd made enough wolf comments over the last year dammit. All the rest of his family had picked up on it but not Derek. No not Mr. I'm So Guarded My Head Is Completely Up My Ass So I'm Blind To The Obvious. So when an omega werewolf had smelled Derek on him and tried to gut him only to get a mountain ash bat to the face just as his dumbass boyfriend and the Hales finally showed up, Derek's first reaction to Stiles wielding a werewolf effective weapon had been accusation._ _

__He'd accused Stiles of being a hunter, of using him to get close to his family to hurt them. All while Derek had been holding back so he wouldn't scare Stiles away. Derek might as well have pulled his heart out of his chest, dropped it on a parquet floor then started stomping around like he was the Lord of the Dance._ _

__Stiles had let Derek rant it out while Talia dealt with the omega, had calmly tucked his bat back into his Jeep, and driven away. He hadn't wanted to risk speaking. Hadn't wanted to risk letting the control he was gripping tightly slip and hear his own voice break as badly as his heart._ _

__God it hurt. That Derek could think, in the first place, that Stiles would run from him because he was a werewolf, _thank you so much_ for giving Derek _that_ issue Paige, and then to think that because he didn't, because he had a mountain ash bat, that he was like _Kate_ it hurt more than anything else had since his mother's death. An entire year and Derek hadn't trusted him._ _

__A soft footstep had him opening his eyes and looking up at Peter Hale, "What brings you to the Stilinski roof oh Lord King Asshole?"_ _

__Peter's eyes went to Stiles' hands, to the scars that were faded, long, long healed burn scars, awareness and recognition flicking through the summer blue, then back to Stiles' face, "It's not like you to give up."_ _

__Stiles' lips twisted in a humorless smile, "I give up when there's nothing to build on. And if Derek doesn't trust me there's no foundation."_ _

__"You love him."_ _

__"Of _course_ I love him! I've loved his emotionally constipated ass since I was seven and he taught a miserable, dorky, asthmatic kid how to fish when no one else would bother and I was stuck in the camp cabin with a sprained ankle. I loved him when I was eight and he dyed his hair that hideous green because Laura had snuck peroxide into his shampoo and he figured if he had to have a bad color job he might go all the way and glare anyone who dared to look askance into submission. I loved him when I was nine and tried to learn how to play the cello because he was so damned goofy over Paige. _ _

__"I loved him when I was ten and I snuck out to bring him a comic book and found your house on fire behind a line of burning rowan dust that scorched my hands when I broke it. I loved him when I was eleven and he walked around with bags you could carry elephants around in under his eyes because he had nightmares about Kate May She Die and Roast In Hell Argent. I loved him when I was twelve and he became Deputy Derek Hale and helped me police my Dad's diet. I loved him when I was thirteen and crushing hard on Lydia Martin because it was expected for me to have an 'appropriate' crush even while I watched him help train the two K-9s our town has._ _

__"I loved him at fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen when I knew he'd never so much as glance sideways at me the way I wanted him to because of what Kate Fucking Argent did to him. I loved him when I turned eighteen and you fucked with the flowers and his Mom pinned me to my Jeep because he was making himself sick with pining and then he came to assbackwards explain and not quite apologize, I loved him when he cracked my heart because he thought his smile wasn't the most beautiful fucking thing on the planet, I loved him when he finally said yes to dating me and I nearly screwed up because I didn't ask to kiss him the first time._ _

__"I've fucking loved him even when he pulled back every time we got close to sex and would never tell me why. I love him now when he doesn't trust me because I carry around a mountain ash bat in a supernatural hot spot. And God help me I'm going to keep loving him until the day I fucking _die_ , hell probably on into my next life, even though he thinks I'm like _her_."_ _

__Stiles deflated, going limp on the roof again, "He's right down into the core of me Peter and he thinks I'd use him to hurt his family. It'd hurt less if he'd gone ahead and literally ripped my heart out."_ _

__Peter just nodded in understanding. "If it's any consolation, Talia and Laura kicked his ass so hard he may have permanent boot impressions."_ _

__"Not really but accepted and appreciated in the spirit it's offered." Stiles gave Peter a weary salute then watched him jump of the roof and run home. He rolled onto his side and got up, crawling back into his window then freezing like a deer in the headlights, one leg still out when he saw Derek sitting on his bed._ _

__Derek met his gaze, his eyes utterly miserable and so guilty you could practically see the judge's gavel coming down, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."_ _

__Stiles jerked his shoulder, "You can't help how you feel and my feelings aren't your responsibility. I won't bother-"_ _

__"Don't!" It was rough and fulled with painful pleading, "Oh God don't say it." Derek got up, his heart twisting in his chest when Stiles flinched from his approach. He still advanced and pulled Stiles the rest of the way in, "I didn't mean it. I swear to God Stiles I didn't mean it. I was scared because you could have been hurt and angry because I put you in danger by keeping myself back from you. You could have been _killed_ because I let my past with Paige keep me from trusting you and it terrified me. I lashed out and I didn't mean it. You're not Kate. You are nothing like Kate and I'm so damned ashamed I made the comparison and not because my mother ripped me a new orifice."_ _

__Derek pressed his brow to Stiles' with his hands cupping the younger man's face, and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry and I don't deserve it but please. Please forgive me."_ _

__Stiles' hands found Derek's wrists, "You have so many fucking issues."_ _

__"I know. But you'll work through them with me? That's what I want. I want you, only you. Communication is key right?"_ _

__"You are _not_ allowed to quote me back at myself," Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist, "Asshole."_ _

__Derek dropped his face into the crook of Stiles' face to hide the naked relief on it. He was going to have another chance. "You love it."_ _

__"God only knows why."_ _

__"...about that."_ _

__"Oh God." Stiles sighed and pulled back to see Derek's face, "What now?"_ _

__"What's your stance on soulmates?"_ _

__"...."_ _

__"Stiles?"_ _

__"...."_ _

__"Stiles you're starting to worry me."_ _

__"...if you're screwing with me I will _end_ you. I'm pretty sure your family would actually help me."_ _

__"I'm not screwing with you. It's why I was 'making myself sick with pining' after the flower incident."_ _

__"How long have you known?" Stiles asked with narrow eyes._ _

__"Just since the flowers. I've heard Sparks feel it before the wolf." Derek stroked a thumb over Stiles' cheek._ _

__"You are so fucking lucky I love you," it was a crabby mutter before Stiles was angling in and kissing Derek. It went from slow and easy to hard and urgent between one breath and another as the impact of how close they'd come to losing what mattered most hit home._ _

__Stiles opened his mouth to welcome his boyfriend's tongue into his mouth. He felt Derek's hands slide over his shoulders and down his back to grip his ass, pulling him flush against the werewolf's hard body. His own hands had snuck under Derek's shirt to pet over the smooth perfect skin and the rumble in Derek's chest did fairly obscene things to him._ _

__He pressed closer, rubbing his hardening groin against the bulge in Derek's eternally too tight jeans and reveled in answering grind. Then Derek's head was jerking back from the kiss and Stiles felt little pricks on his ass. He saw glowing blue eyes and the fangs in Derek's still human face and knew it was Derek's claws he felt on his butt. The leap in his groin made it clear to him that he had absolutely _no_ problem with any of this particular situation._ _

__"We should stop," it was a growl of a warning._ _

__"Derek," Stiles said calm despite the husky note in his voice, "If you're not ready for sex then yes we should stop but if you're stopping for any other reason-"_ _

__"We just had a fight."_ _

__"And? We have resolved the problem right?"_ _

__Derek nodded._ _

__"Then the fight doesn't matter when it comes to you and me being naked and finally entering into mutual orgasm territory. And if you're worried that I have any problem with the fangs and claws allow me to demonstrate just how incredibly _okay_ I am with them," he rolled his hips into Derek's, letting him feel his erection even as he leaned in to lick at a fang._ _

__"Stiles," it was a hungry groan and Derek moved to kiss and suck at his neck, "I...how do you want..."_ _

__"What do _you_ want?"_ _

__" _Everything_." Derek's mouth created hard suction, bringing a mark to the skin under it, "I want to be inside you. I want you inside me. I want to take you into my mouth and you to blow me with that fucking sinful mouth of yours. I want to mark you up so no one can doubt that you're _mine_. I want to mark you and mate you and I want to knot you so bad I dream of it every fucking night."_ _

__Stiles lost his breath for a minute at all that made his brain go fuzzy from lust, then, "Knot me? You really have a-" he felt a nod against his throat._ _

__"We don't have to if you-"_ _

__"I'm pretty sure I mentioned bad dragon dot come a while ago. I was not joking," Stiles was almost panting as he thought about it, thought about actually being knotted by Derek. "And I really, really like what you just said about marking me. Is it a bite?"_ _

__Derek made a soft growling whine, "Jesus Stiles. It's a bite, and it's forever. If I knot you, if I bite you, we're mated. Fully mated. There's no going back."_ _

__Stiles ran his fingered up and down Derek's back under his shirt, considered. Made sure Derek knew he was really thinking it through. "There's already no going back. I'm yours Derek, I always will be. So make it official. Bite me, knot me, _mate_ me."_ _

__The growl that came before he was lifted and laid out on the bed had Stiles' dick twitching in his pants. Then the claws that had been on his ass were there, literally ripping his clothes away, "Oh fuck that should not be so hot." He was looking up at Derek, still in his clothes and kneeling over him._ _

__"I could say the same about you," Derek purred then put his mouth to good use, kissing his way down Stiles' body until he could lave his tongue on the tip of the already leaking erection Stiles was sporting._ _

__Stiles made a soft, almost desperate whine, "Oh God hurry Derek. Please. We've been dancing around this too for long. We can go slow and do everything later, for the second round, but right now, _please_ I want you in me."_ _

__Derek groaned, closed his eyes, and nodded. He ran the backs of his hands over Stiles' hips, not wanting to scratch him with his claws, "Condoms?"_ _

__"You have anything communicable?"_ _

__A snort, "Werewolf. No."_ _

__"And I sure as hell don't, never having had sex with an actual person before."_ _

__Derek licked at a pert nipple, "It's messy, I come a lot when I knot."_ _

__That created a mental image that made Stiles moan, "A hearty hell no to condoms then. I want your come in me."_ _

__"Fuck," it was reverent and Derek actually shuddered with desire, "Turn over. It'll be easier."_ _

__Stiles rolled over in the cage of Derek's body eagerly._ _

__"Lube?" Derek asked, his tongue flicking at the top of the crack of Stiles' ass, getting a moan from his sexy Spark._ _

__Stiles grabbed a half empty bottle from under his pillow, "Got it."_ _

__"Prep yourself. I'm still clawed." Derek nipped very lightly at one cheek, and grinned at the giggling yelp. He backed up and started removing his clothes as he watched Stiles get up enough so he was kneeling, knees wide on the comforter._ _

__The pop of the bottle cap was a little loud in the room where they were both just breathing a little hard but it only made Stiles lick his lips. He poured lube over his fingers and twisted, reaching back to massage his asshole a little before slipping a finger in. He did this a lot, _a lot_ so it took no time at all to get up to two fingers. Adding the third and spreading them wide inside himself made him moan and clench just a little before he relaxed, glancing back to watch Derek._ _

__He bit his bottom lip as he ran his eyes over gorgeous naked skin until he came to the rod standing erect from a nest of dark curls. Uncut, thick, the flared head flushed a delicious red that made Stiles want a taste. Later. As he watched and stretched himself he saw Derek's hand wrap around that beautiful cock and stroke slowly. Soon, between watching Derek and his own impatience to have that pretty dick in him, Stiles was riding back on four fingers, stretching himself as wide as he could for the knot he had to look forward to, and begging. "Not enough. It's not enough. Derek please, please I want you inside me. I want that gorgeous cock pushing into me, spreading me open. I want you over me, in me, I want to feel your knot stretching me wide. I want you to tie me, please, please, please, Plea-"_ _

__Derek had stalked forward back onto the bed and pulled Stiles back against him, naked back to naked front, his hand resting over the long column of Stiles' throat as he kissed him deep and hot. He licked over Stiles' bottom lip, along his jaw, and then pushed him forward, bending him down so that he was on his hands and knees, ass out, prepped hole rosy and ready for him. He coated his cock with more lube and pressed the tip against Stiles' entrance._ _

__Stiles threw his head back on a long moan when Derek pressed inside in short little thrusts going deeper each time until he was balls deep in him. He pressed back, "Move, come on Derek. I want you to move, show me whatcha got wolf."_ _

__There was a growl, clawed hands gripping his hips, and a long slide out and then a hard and fast jab back inside that made him cry out, "Fuck! Yes, like that. Just like that. Do it again."_ _

__Derek complied, pulling out and thrusting back in as hard and deep as Stiles could take it with his mate's voice spurring him on. He pounded into Stiles because that's what they both wanted, what they both needed right now, the hot, slick vise of Stiles' ass around his cock more perfect than he'd imagined._ _

__Heat built between them, Stiles pushing back into each jolting thrust, the electric pleasure searing his senses as Derek bent down and strung kisses over his shoulders. He panted, moaned and mewled and demanded, stringing filthy sentences together to spur Derek on until he could feel a slight change, a swelling as Derek bottomed out and pulled back, "You close?"_ _

__Derek nipped at Stiles' shoulder blade, "Yes," it was a growl, fangs pressed to fragile human skin as he fucked into Stiles in short jerks that began to lose their rhythm and made Stiles whine for more, "I'll give you more. You'll get it baby."_ _

__Stiles shuddered, the endearment skating up his spine to hit all the right places, and dropped down a little so he was braced on his elbows and Derek could go deeper. The change in angle made him keen a little bit and he heard the almost feral sound Derek made as he sped up, knot swelling a little more._ _

__He fisted his hands in his comforter as it started to get difficult for Derek to push in and pull out. "Come on, come on, come on. Put it in me Derek. Come in me, fill me up with it, knot me, mate me, fucking _tie_ me."_ _

__Derek pushed all the way in with a snarl and ground his hips in a circle, holding deep as his knot grew and grew, locking him inside Stiles. He mouthed the juncture of a mole dotted shoulder and neck, reached around to pump Stiles' cock a couple times, careful not to let his claws scrape the tender skin, then growled when Stiles came, body clamping down hard on his knot as he sank his fangs into his mate's shoulder and came, little shallow, shuddering jerks of his hips all he could do to help it along._ _

__Stiles cried out feeling a bond snap into place and his pleasure trebled as he felt Derek's join it in a cascade they were sharing. He managed one wild, satisfied scream before the pleasure overload sent him tumbling into unconsciousness._ _

__He came to being spooned, feeling Derek still locked inside him and mouthing at, licking the bite mark, "Fuck," his voice came out a hoarse whisper, "Did I seriously pass out?"_ _

__"Mmm," was Derek's answer, all satisfied pride as he tended the mate mark._ _

__"Will that happen every time?" Stiles ran his hands over Derek's forearms that were locked around his waist._ _

__"The first few times, until we learn to control the bond."_ _

__"We? You passed out too?" Stiles was suddenly grinning._ _

__Derek nodded, "Yeah," he licked again, "Mine. My mate."_ _

__"You're wearing a ring as soon as I find one that suits you since I can't give you a bite that'll stay."_ _

__"Okay." It was very nearly purred._ _

__"You're very agreeable after coming your brains out," Stiles remarked._ _

__"Mmm," Derek nuzzled the back of Stiles' neck._ _

__"This is nice, you all cuddly and sweet and agreeable and," Stiles remembered something from the throws of passion, "Did you call me baby?" He was grinning even wider._ _

__"...no," it was almost petulant._ _

__"You _did_. You called me baby," Stiles could not have been more pleased than if he _could_ have left a permanent bite on Derek because his mate, and wasn't that a kick in the ass, had been vehemently against pet names from the start._ _

__"Don't you dare start Stilinski. You are not going to start calling me muffin or honey or any other disgustingly saccharine thing going through your head right now."_ _

__"Okay," Stiles said cheerfully, knowing it would make Derek suspicious, "Sourwolf."_ _

__Derek's groan of false despair made Stiles laugh. So maybe dating Derek had been the worst thing ever but being mated to him? That was going to be the best._ _


End file.
